<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the same by acerbumdulce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990357">the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce'>acerbumdulce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're the same, what's the difference?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You… you’re looking exactly the same” the shocked words ring with an underlying tone of disbelief and betrayal, causing the twins to share an undefined look with each other.</p><p>“Yeah?” two voices echo almost simultaneously. Unsure of the point of the sudden exclamation.</p><p>“It’s just, it’s, you’re looking the same.” comes the stuttered repeat.</p><p>“We are the same.”</p><p>“But you’re…, and he’s…” words failing to form a sentence as eyes fixate on the writhing tentacles emerging from Romans back and the black, seemingly pulsating cracks covering his exposed chest. Perfectly mirroring the appendages and cobweb like lines on his twins’ upper body. And suddenly they understand.</p><p>“We look the same because we are the same" the unusual soft tone of Remus’ answer makes the other bristle in annoyance but Roman immediately continues, as if it had been his sentence from the start.</p><p>“We're the same because there’s no difference.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” and the urgent, almost affronted demand of an explanation the words carry with them makes the brothers shrug their shoulders helplessly.</p><p>“You were obsessed with the notion of being 'good'. But 'being good' meant primarily 'opposing bad' for you and your inquisitorial behavior to find evil everywhere so you can destroy it to prove <em>how</em> good you are got out of hand so we decided to give you something to focus on.“ Remus words are sharp and direct. Hitting in a long known but ignored wound without softening the blow.</p><p>“We, ahh well, we flipped a coin. Literally.” Roman adds.</p><p>“On who will be the bad one?” the question causes another one of those <em>looks</em> between the two creativities and the answering voice is full of pity, but unrelenting.</p><p>“On who will solely do what you approve of.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>